


Clashing Detectives

by EffingEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They attend the same crime scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Detectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoruichiyoshi12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoruichiyoshi12).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Sherlock Holmes 2009/Kuroshitsuji, Ciel & Holmes & any others, bringing in a child to do a man's job'

“Watson!” came a gruff, agitated voice. “What is that on my crime scene!”

Ciel continued viewing the victim’s blood-spattered lodgings, pretending he hadn’t heard the man’s rudeness. He would deal with whoever it was soon enough. Right now, he had been dispatched as the Queen’s Watchdog. Locate and eliminate the perpetrator and leave nothing for the police to find.

Simple enough, with Sebastian.

A second voice, mockingly arrogant and far too precise to be of breeding said, “It would appear to be a child, Holmes. Eleven, I’d say. Nobel. They sometimes pay the police guard to be allowed onto crime scenes. Lestrade! Have one of your men escort this sightseer off the property, and have words with your men!”

Silence fell. Ciel smirked and lifted his chin.

“Ah,” came the first, gruff voice. “No, Watson, you’re wrong. Right about the breeding, very blue blood in that one, but… I’d say that is the Watchdog.”

“The what?”

“Eeeeh,” Ciel sighed. “What Mr Holmes is having trouble saying is where he is but an amateur, I am the professional.”

“You do not consult! You hush up!” the rough looking detective exploded vehemently.

“I do as I am told. Sebastian, I have everything I need. Lets go. Happy hunting, gentlemen.” Ciel strode passed the two bristling men, his manservant following close behind.


End file.
